digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
The IT Crowd (Featuring Sparkles* + MC Wreckshin + B-Type + Happi)
The IT Crowd is a song created by chiptune artist Superpowerless based on the popular T.V show of the same name. Sparkles* is featured in this song, singing the chorus. It is unlikely this has any connection to Project S*, but Sparkles* did have a hand in writing the lyrics Lyrics Happi Jen’s got a new job, employed as a boss, over these two slobs named Roy n’ Moss A dynamic go-getter, a genius and a man from Ireland So you better like bleakness, 'cause the lights ain’t getting brightened Employees; of Reynholm Industries, and you might need IT if your PC does freeze So you see; nerds ain’t worthless, they’re just misunderstood, might not speak to birds when this one’s discussing goods Just beware, never step into the server lair Must be scared Been a friend, when you meet the worker there Any glare from the sun makes him run; and go squealin’ Man, you swear he’s come undone as he hung from the ceiling Like, hanged? No! It's where he hangs a like a bat Don’t be mad bro; that you don’t have swagger like that With the Happi, you’re better; and you know it, mighty proud Might be kicking back, relaxed That’s a job for the IT Crowd MC Wreckshin 0118 999 881 999 119 7253 Sparkles* ‘Cause I don't know what IT means And I don't know what I'm doing here I'm so scared of these machines And I think they're scared of me Superpowerless (Control-Alt-Delete) Sparkles* 404 Error File Not Found Superpowerless (Control-Alt-Defeat) Sparkles* It's just another job for The IT Crowd B-Type You wouldn’t steal a handbag and you wouldn’t steal a car You wouldn’t steal a little baby, that is going way too far ‘Wouldn’t shoot a police man and then steal his hat yo Go to the toilet in it, give it to his grieving widow and then steal it back These acts are getting mean So let’s have an iPod party, courtesy of Reynholm Industries Watch it don’t drop the internet Put it back in Big Ben; before the elders of the internet know you’ve had a lend Is this track not working? That’s a pain! ‘Gotta ask, have you tried turning it on and off again? Wait, why the tantrum? That was quite a shocker, crying like an actress and swearing like a ruddy docker Got an idea why, but I kinda don’t want to say Could it be Aunt Irma is paying a visit today? You’re feeling delicate In fact, you’re yelling it Need a number for an ambulance? Hope you remember it MC Wreckshin 0118 999 881 999 119 7253 Sparkles* ‘Cause I don't know what IT means; and I don't know what I'm doing here I'm so scared of these machines; and I think they're scared of me Superpowerless (Control-Alt-Delete) Sparkles* 404 Error File Not Found Superpowerless (Control-Alt-Defeat) Sparkles* It's just another job for The IT Crowd MC Wreckshin Computers (How’s it looking?) Got a compu-problem Have you tried turning it off and on again? God dammit Jen Why you gotta be so bossy? Scurvy in the server room, it’s so gothy and Mossy wants the Richmond in his room and Reynholm left the business with a boom He jumped out of the window His son is a pimp yo’ He stays trapped in spaceology limbo Jen’s big feet, small shoes, damaged cuticles Roy and Moss are Gay, The Musical A ludicrous display, did we like it? No, absurd! It’s worse than when Roy broke up with the joker You know her, the girl with the eerie smile Jen went on a date with a Peter File To the elders of the internet, Jen’s a disgrace My current mood is sensual, on Friendface 0118 999 881 999 119 7253 Sparkles* ‘Cause I don't know what IT means; and I don't know what I'm doing here I'm so scared of these machines; and I think they're scared of me Superpowerless (Control-Alt-Delete) Sparkles* 404 Error File Not Found Superpowerless (Control-Alt-Defeat) Sparkles* It's just another job for The IT Crowd Category:Sparkles* Category:Lyrics Category:Superpowerless Category:Music Category:Song Category:Incomplete Lyrics